Kaz Kobayashi
NAME: Kazuhiro ‘Kaz’ Kobayashi AGE: 17 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Closeted homosexual, pretends to be straight. OCCUPATION: Student and often earns money by playing the piano. LOOKS: Kaz is only 5 ft 4 and weighs 108 pounds. He has a very regular body type, not too muscled but not scrawny either. He has big brown puppy eyes and shoulder-length, brown hair and a very cute, handsome face. He has long legs and is always wearing fine, designer clothing but sort of customized, putting his own touches to the clothing. When wearing a school uniform, he’d probably wear some accessories to make him stand out anyways. Kaz is also known for having long, slim fingers, typical ‘pianist fingers’, and a smile to kill for. He pulls off cute but not 'hot' like Tom. While he doesn’t want to be seen wearing glasses, in class he has to wear them but quickly takes them off when it’s not needed anymore. PERSONALITY: Kaz is often described as a flirt and a bit of a playboy. He knows he can talk his way out of anything and while he is short, his mouth is big and he is confident enough to take on someone who’s a head taller then him. Kaz loves to observe and wait for the right moment to take action. He is known for having great timing. In teamwork, Kaz is the one making sure that everyone is doing an equal amount of work and if you even try to be a lazy bum when around him, he’ll make you work for it. Kaz hates laziness and wasting time, he wants anything he does to be useful and for a reason. Kaz is a bit of a snob and it would take a while for him to warm up to someone and give him/her his 'approval'. He knows his family has a good reputation to hold up and he himself tends to judge others a bit too quickly. He often finds certain behavior a 'disgrace' or not 'self-respecting' enough like a couple making out in public, people losing their cool at others and making a big scene out of things and draw all the attention and physical fights as well. He also thinks girls shouldn't whore or slut up, it's really disrespectful and they'd put themselves to shame. Same for guys. Also, Kaz' competitiveness comes with jealousy towards the ones who are better at something then him. He hides it because he knows it's 'disrespectful' to do something with jealousy as a motivation but he can't help it. Last of all he's incredibly about privacy and speaks in pretty formal language. It is also why in class he's so bossy, because he doesn't feel like opening up and expressing being upset about this situation - it would a) be seen as weak, the Tsukino family doesn't let emotion guide them in their way to success and b) he would be seen as an attention seeker which makes him look bad - he sort of gets to vent it by being so bossy. LIKES: Flirting, guys, having control, being of use, making others be useful, running laps, swimming, wii-ing, reading, painting, playing the piano, making his family be proud of him, money, designer clothing, working, pop music from the 70’s and earlier since in his opinion, by then people actually worked for their music and made it genuine. DISLIKES: Working and playing the piano he actually dislikes at the same time, pressure coming from his Dad, having to make his Dad proud, people who dislike his type of music just because they find it ‘too old’, cheesiness, cliché pick-up lines, pretending to be straight, nagging, STRENGTHS: Smooth talker, he can talk his way out of any situation. He’s fit, flexible and agile and can dodge attacks and see them coming. He can sense when someone is behind him. He’s a flirt and so good with the girls. He has incredible timing and a very strong grip due to the training. His musicality is great as well and he has the brains. WEAKNESSES: He is always busy measuring up to his father’s standards and will do anything to become the best. He’ll push personal feelings and empathy for others aside to become the best and achieve whatever he wants – or actually: whatever his family wants from him. He relies on his smooth talking too much and overestimates himself. He’s not the fastest guy around and can’t fight without a weapon for long, he’d mostly dodge and duck for cover then really be able to deal damage to an opponent. His reputation makes people less trusting of him. He can dominate others and his endless trying to cover up his homosexuality will come to bite him in the ass sometime. FEARS: The word of him being gay spreading, not doing his family proud, losing, embarrassment, failure, dark woods when it’s nighttime. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the elites and model students. Rosie is one of his ex-girlfriends and especially Tom is horrified he wanted to be associated with someone like her. Kaz is in love with his best friend Olav but of course he can't tell. Tom's ex-girlfriend Milena once hooked up with him but Kaz told her she shouldn't deal with her personal problems with Tom by flirting with his friends. FAMILY: His Dad is a rich businessman working for the government. His mother is a piano teacher at a university of high arts. They’re dead rich and have a very big influence and reputation. Kaz has a one year younger brother named Ryuhei. BIO: Grown up as an only child by parents with both a high reputation and high-leveled job, Kaz was treated with a silver spoon in his mouth, used to getting all the material stuff he wanted. However, his parents both worked a lot and he never got to see his Dad and his Mom only during the evenings. His nanny basically raised him. Kaz' family is always making sure they live up to their good reputation and don’t want any misfits in their family. When one of Kaz’s uncles confessed about his homosexuality, he got kicked out of the family. That is why it’s important for Kaz that no-one will find out about being gay himself, he wants to do the family proud and live up to the reputation. His Mom taught him the piano since he was little and has always pushed him to do something with his extraordinary talent. While Kaz loves playing, he hates the pressure put on him, especially when his Mom takes him on her gigs and lets him play for money and more reputation. Everyone thinks of him as the young talent with an easy life but Kaz actually wants to get out of this almost cage-like existence. He at the same time is too afraid of what will happen when everyone in his family drops him and he has to be by himself though. Because Kaz is the oldest and supposed to be the one following his Dad's footsteps later, there's immense pressure on Kaz and he often feels like he can't do anything right and is the most responsible, or at least supposed to. OTHER: Bites his fingers and knuckles when under pressure or nervous. GAMEPLAY: He'll start off on his own but if someone is persistant to join him, he'd crack and just let the person come along. If he stumbles upon a dead body, he would genuinely be distraught for a momement as well, it's a fucking corpse! He would share a few thoughts on the dead, regardless of if he ever liked that person or not as he finds it only respectful to do so. He'd make sure he and his alliance would do useful things like being on the move or to hide whenever it's needed (specifically when nighttime). He would feel very responsible for the ones in his alliance he cares for or respects and even though he doesn't want to be associated with certain people, if in his alliance and in trouble he wouldn't just abandon them, that just seems too much for him. For fighting, he would most likely just duck, dodge and use things to block the attack with and then run off as fast as possible. Even though he can't imagine he'd have a lame accidental death on his belt, most of his potential kills will ironically enough be accidental. he would slowly snap and if he snaps, he can do something irrational. Then, only people he's emotionally attached to would be able to talk him out of it. Thing is that he is sort of positive he'll live long. He wants to survive because he has an amazing future. He can be manipulated by people he cares for as deep inside, he is sort of naive and just struggling to find someone he can be himself with around minus all the big words and all the attitude.